


The Reluctant Hokage

by Aishuu



Series: The Reluctant Hokage [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Poor Itachi, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi becomes Hokage, but that's not necessarily a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reluctant Hokage

  
  
Itachi receives the worst gift _ever_ for his sixteenth birthday: the mantle of Godaime Hokage.  
  
Unlike most teenagers, he's not stupid enough to be swayed by the glamor of the position. He's been apprenticing to Sandaime for almost three years, and he realizes the truth. The only way he's going to get out of the office is in a box, like almost all of his predecessors.  
  
As the crowd gathers at the foot of the tower for the announcement they've been expecting, Itachi maintains his outward serenity. Inside, his mind is churning and he thinks he might be sick. He knows that the alternative the council had almost implemented would have been worse, but he's more terrified than he's ever been in his life. He doesn't want to be responsible for the lives of everyone in the village.  
  
But he doesn't have a choice. He wants to protect everyone, so he will willingly damn himself to this fate.  
  
At his right hand, Sandaime stands, his head bared and a smile on his face. He's dressed in simple, dark clothing, and looks odd to Itachi, who is used to seeing the old man dressed in the formal robes of his office. Itachi wills himself not to squirm, since his own robes make him feel like the bulls-eye in a dartboard.  
  
On the other side of him, Uchiha Fugaku waits, a slight smile on his face. This is the moment the Uchiha Clan has always wanted - one of their own is now in charge of the village. Itachi had already resigned as the clan's presumptive heir, claiming he cannot lead both the clan and his village, but most of the Uchiha see it as a technicality. Konoha is about to become _theirs_ , and they'll finally have the respect they're due.  
  
It's another reason for the fear Itachi will never show. Instead, he calmly steps out onto the balcony, and is assaulted by the roar of an eager crowd. He's worked hard to earn their respect, and the civilians are thrilled by the possibility this handsome, young Hokage represents.   
  
It's only the ninja that retain their reserve, applauding politely but not adding to the cheers. They remember, even if the civilians don't, the conflict of the village's founders, and retain their wariness.  
  
After the vows are completed, Itachi steps forward to address his people for the first time. He tilts his head back so his face is unobstructed by the hat of his office, letting others get a good, long look at him. He has to force himself not to reflexively cringe, since no shinobi likes being on display.  
  
"I am the Godaime Hokage, Itachi," he announces, his voice carrying over the gathered mass. They quiet, waiting to hear what he will say next. "I will do my best to keep peace in this village, and I vow to protect Konoha with my life."  
  
There's another roar of approval, but a few people realize the glaring omission in Itachi's words. Itachi feels, rather than sees, his father stiffen behind him.  
  
Some shinobi, when they become great enough to be recognized by a single moniker, discard their clan names. The Sannin did that over a dozen years ago. Itachi has just done the same, but it sends a clear message to the Uchiha: he will not be their puppet.  
  
And in declaring himself free of their machinations, he's just named himself one of their enemies. So as the crowd cheers his ascension, Itachi mourns inside for the family who will no longer love him.


End file.
